


Family

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: anyway enjoy this fic, but i referred to her as my twin and damnnn appreciate the irony tho, do you ever hate someone so much you rant about them in ao3 tags, foreshadowing lmao, fuck you person whose name i will not say because i'm not a monster, ironically this was requested by a "friend" who ended up betraying me, it's been like 6 or 7 months and damn right i am still salty, making people cry is my hobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: Prompt: I thought we were familyYoung Saeran, shortly after Saeyoung left





	Family

"Family."

What was family to them, anyway?

Not like it had ever meant much.

Their father had never even seen them, refused to acknowledge their mere existence.

He wished they were gone.

If he got the chance, he'd take matters into his own hands and made them be.

Their mother had never been a mother to them.

She'd seen them as nothing but blackmail material, using them to press money from their father in exchange for her silence.

She'd raised them in fear, on the brink of death throughout their entire childhood.

They'd never had a family.

They'd had each other though, once upon a time. Long ago, they'd been brothers.

Saeran had thought it'd be that way forever.

Oh, how innocent he'd been.

How naïve.

He'd actually thought someone could love him.

No, mother had been right.

He wasn't worth loving.

He couldn't be angry at Saeyoung for leaving, he couldn't blame him.

He'd have left himself too if he could.

But still, he missed him.

It hurt like nothing he'd ever imagined, it hurt more than anything mother had ever done to him.

Despite knowing he should've known better, he couldn't help but be hurt.

He missed him.

Yes, he wasn't worthy of his love. He wasn't worthy of anybody's love.

But he'd thought they were family.


End file.
